Don't Be Afraid of the Dark (Riddick Fanfic)
by Jessabelle1234
Summary: Diana Danielson is a supernatural creature known as a Mai. She's part cat; with heightened senses, fast reflexes, the ability to see in the dark, and the ability to turn into a cat- a giant, beautiful cougar. And she's best known as the most skilled and dangerous assassin in all of the galaxy- and the most wanted at that. She meets Riddick. What will happen when they must survive?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

I growl, stabbing a final strike into the mans chest, killing him. I stand, ripping my blade from his chest with a wet sucking sound. I wipe the blood off onto his shirt, before I look around, trying to find the best exit.

I rush to the nearest one, keeping my head down and sheathing my knife again.

Just as I think I've gotten away with another assassination, someone smacks me on the back of the head with something hard, making my vision blur.

Black creeps into my sight, until my eyes fully shut and I slip into unconsciousness.

I come to, or at least partially. I can't move, can't open mt eyes; though my excellent senses help me figure out a good amount of what's happening.

I can hear the hum of a spaceships engine and people talking. I quickly realized that I'm on a ship heading, most likely, off to jail.

I've officially been caught.


	2. Chapter 1

They say most of your brain shuts down in cryosleep. All but the primitive side... The animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilians. Sounds like 40, 40-plus. Heard an Arab voice. Some hoodoo holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? What route? Smelled another woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only took the backroads. And here's my real problem: Mr Johns, gorgeous, blue-eyed devil. Planning on taking me to the slam... Why'd he take a ghost lane? A long time between stops. A long time for something to go wrong.

Time passed by, long lengths meshing with the lack of sound except the humming of the engines. I faded to and from consciousness, making telling time that much harder.

I came-to during a crash, pain flaring from all over my body. I grit my teeth, holding in a scream as something slices deep into my side, glass in front of me shattering and cracking like a spider web before falling apart.

All of a sudden, the entire ship slams into the ground and I'm thrown about in my restraints. I growl, pulling down with all my strength and yanking the chains apart, leaving my ankles the only thing holding me back from escaping.

Everything is quiet, people stirring from their cryosleep. I flick out a claw from my index finger and begin attempting to pick the lock holding me back. I sigh in annoyance, getting aggravated.

"Don't even try, kitten. It won't work."

I don't even have to look up to know who it was that spoke. Only one man called me kitten, and it made me sick every time he did.

"Johns. Should have known you would wisen up. Thought it would later rather than sooner." I smirk up at him, flicking my eyes up without raising my head.

I glance around him and see the other cryotube that reads "Do Not Open" is broken and empty.

"Actually, on second thought, you've still got a ways to go." Johns turns around and swears, running a hand through his hair. "Who was in that tube?"

Johns spins around, shaking his head and storms over to me. He grabs a thing of chains and latches them onto my wrists. He undoes the chains around my ankles and yanks me upright. He leads me like a dog on a leash outside, and I wince from the bright light radiating down from the sun.

When my eyes adjust, I see that the planet we're on is a desert, no plant life to be seen. I groan, my throat constricting at the thought of the lack of water on the planet. Johns walks me over to a group of survivors and I smirk.

What a little psycho-fuck family we got. Some settlers, some religious guru type, a run-away - from the looks of her, and a pilot; not to mention me, Mr. Fuckface- Johns, and some other convict that happened to escape.

We are royally fucked.

"This one of your prisoners, Johns?" The blonde, skinny woman asks, stepping down from on top of the ship.

"No, he just likes seeing me in chains." I snark, smiling at her maniacally. "But I'd _love_ to see you in chains. I bet that's a SEXY sight."

Her face shifts to a look of horror before she turns to leave. I throw my foot out, tapping her ass with my toes, leaving a dirty boot mark on her pants.

"You look prettier from back here!" I laugh as Johns yanks me away, forcing me back into the ship.

He attaches me to a pole, locking my hands behind me and chaining my legs this time.

"Stay here."

I sigh as I look around the ship. Sparks spray from a stray wire and burn my leg lightly.

I shift slightly, before I feel a pain in my side again.

I hiss and look down. I see blood darkening a spot on my shirt and I swear under my breath. I wiggle my hands around until they can grasp the side of my shirt and I hike it up. I groan, throwing my head back as I see that a shard of glass from my cryotube sliced a hole in my side.

Luckily, it hasn't hit anything too major, and it didn't look deep, but I was definitely going to need stitches.

"Johns!" I yell, rattling my chains on the metal pole against my back.

I hear some banging beneath me, and some screaming from somewhere in the distance and I realize that I'm most likely not going to be helped for a bit.

I glance around, trying to figure out a way to escape from where I am, when Johns walks over with a man in cuffs. He locks the attractive man to a pole next to me, and I glance between them.

"Who's this?" The man has a bit in his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes. He's wearing a dark grey tank top and some long pants, which won't be good for this planet. He's ripped with muscles, sweat glistening on them and I'm instantly intrigued.

"Riddick." Is the only answer I get, before he turns to leave.

I continue to take in the sight of "Riddick" before I decide to try something.

"So, Riddick. Never heard of you. What'd you do, steal some stuff?" I hear him huff slightly and I know he's getting annoyed. "I don't understand why Johns would go after someone as petty as that. Plus, it wouldn't make any sense as to how you escaped and I didn't. Must have been lucky."

I hear him softly growl and I smirk. He's mad at me now. All in a days fun!

I hear someone walk over, and I turn to face her. It's the woman from earlier, her arms crossed over her chest as she eyes Riddick.

Johns walks over and explains to her, "He just escaped from a maximum prison."

"So, do we just keep him locked up forever?" She turns away from us.

"Well, that would be my choice." He turns to face her.

"Is he really that dangerous?" She whispers, though I still hear her.

"Only around humans." I call out. She turns to me in surprise. "I'm good at the whole, breaking out of simple chains, Houdini trick. And yet this dude escaped when I didn't. Gotta give him props." I shrug. "Now, will someone come over here and fix my cut? It's gonna need stitches and I can't do that with my arms tied behind my back."

They cleaned the cut and took out the glass, though sadly they couldn't stitch me up. They resorted to tying a tight bandage over the cut to slow the bleeding as much as possible. Then, they left.

They've only been gone for a few minutes before Riddick starts moving.

He raises his arms and lifts himself onto his toes as he stretches his arms as far as they'll go. I hear popping sounds as he grunts, and I realize he dislocated his shoulders. They pop again and he's free, falling forward and grabbing a fire cutter. He then uses that to cut himself free.

"Hey, wanna help a girl out?" I ask, pulling on my restraints.

He pulls off his blindfold, wincing and squinting his eyes. He gives me a quick once-over, softly sniffs the air, before he smirks at me. He grabs a pair of goggles that were hanging near by and slide them on. He then leans over and uses the blowtorch to unhook me.

"What's up with your eye?" I ask, rubbing my wrists while he works on my ankles.

"Why do you smell like a cat?" His voice is gruff, and I give him a look of surprise.

"You've got a good sense of smell. What else do you smell on me?" The chains on my feet pop apart and he leans up and forward, brushing his nose from my jaw to my hair as he inhales.

"It's been a long time since I've smelled beauty and predator in one girl." He breathes into my ear, before he turns and rushes away.

I chuckle, shaking my head before I stand, placing a hand against my side.

I walk out of the ship, not really caring if the group saw me. I didn't plan on running, though I would fight if need be. I wasn't getting chained up again.

"Dinah, right?" I turn to see Blondie from earlier.

"And you are?" I watch as she advances toward me with a look of apprehension.

"I'm Carolyn Fry. You were tied up. With Riddick." Something seems to cross her face before she turns to find Johns.

I know she's going to tell him that Riddick is out, but I pounce on her before she can. She gets trapped under my weight, falling to the sand.

"Now, now, where are you going? I thought we were having a nice chat, Mrs. Carolyn Fry. I don't want to hurt you, but I also have to honor the code of convicts. He helped me, I help him. So he's gonna get a nice head start, and you and me are going to chat." She struggles beneath me, as I straddle her waist, her on her back.

"What do you want? Why didn't you run just like him?" She asks, giving up when I hold her hands above her head with one of mine.

I pause, thinking over those questions. Why _didn't_ I run? I could have left with Riddick; disappeared into the wild and never came back. Maybe I would've been stuck on the desert rock, but I would be away from Johns. He wouldn't be bringing me to Crematoria. And yet, going there seems better than staying here. Maybe it was a primitive instinct to stick to a pack. The Mai in my telling me to find a pride, similar to the lions in Africa 500 years ago.

"It's an instinct; to stay in a group. I want to be free. And staying on this rock isn't freedom." I stand, releasing Carolyn. She stands as well, eyeing me warily. I hold out my hand, looking around. "So, wanna go tell Johns his feared Riddick has escaped?"

She nods, shaking my hand, before walking toward the group. I turn to her and give her a once over.

She definitely was pretty- I'm not gonna lie- and she was nice enough. She was strong, I could see it in her determination.

"You know, earlier... When you said those things... You were kidding. Right?" She looked scared, like she feared me.

Good.

"No. I was being serious. You're gorgeous, and I wouldn't mind having my way with you." I watch as she fidgets, and I chuckle. "Chill. I may be an assassin, but I'm no rapist."

This doesn't seem to make her any less tense, so I roll my eyes. This was a tough group, and not in the useful way.


End file.
